Curses and True Love's First Kiss
by AnonymousDarkWolf-666
Summary: Hiei lives by himself in the middle of a forest. until one day a bunch of demons appear on his lands. Traveling to the Lord who put them there, he demands to have his land back, only to end up having to rescue a princess from a fire breathing dragon. The princess has a secret. Something happens to her after the sun goes down. Sound familiar? That's right! It's Shrek's story!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:** **Yes I know you might want to kill me for not uploading, but don't worry I'm alive. The hard-drive for my computer died on me so I had to get a new one. And I know that you are going to yell at me telling me to finish my other stories first, and I will, but I just want to post the first chapter of this up before the idea runs away from me. I promise I will stay up as late as I can tonight to put up as many chapters for my other stories as I can, as well as editing them maybe. Anyway, off we go!**

 **Summary: This is basically the story of Shrek, I'll let you guess who will be who (HINT: It's not that hard to figure out).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sun rises into the sky shining down on the forest below. As the light touches his face, red eyes open into a light glare. Blinking, the man stretches and hops down from the tree. Walking through the soft grass, the man - no demon - walks up to a large house made up of the trunk of a very large dead tree. Opening the door, the demon sits down on a recliner madeof the carcass of a large snake demon. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep.

 _In a village nearby..._

A group of men grab torches and pitchforks as they head out to kill the forbidden demon that's been terrorizing their village. Trampling through the forest, they knock over signs warning them to stay away.

The demon's eyes open at the sound of the breaking wood. Taking off his headband, he uses his Jagan to locate the trespassers. Seeing the group of humans attempting to sneak onto his lands, he smirked, his eyes filled with malice. He used his speed to sneak up behind them.

"There it is." Whispered one of the villagers. Another antsy villager stepped towards the house before the first speaker stopped him. The villager looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do you know what a demon could do to you? They can posses you and make you kill your loved ones!" The antsy villager grimaced. A cold chuckle emitted from behind them. The villagers all froze and turned around in unison. They saw red eyes glaring back at them.

"That's a common misconception actually. What demons really do is cut you open and rip out your innards, eat your intestines like spaghetti and use your blood as a nice sauce." If you looked closely, you could tell he really enjoyed saying this, because his eyes filled with a minuscule amount of glee at the scent of their fear.

The villagers clumped together, almost pissing in their pants as the demon took a step closer. A slightly brave, but still dumb villager came out from the group and shoved a torch in his face screaming, "Back demon! Get back!"

A smirk lit up the demon's face as he used his control over fire to put out the flame. Going up in the man's face, he whispered, "This is the part where you all run away."

All the villagers ran back towards their homes. The demon looked down at a piece of paper that one of the villagers had dropped. Picking it up he read what it said.

REWARD

Any and all demons must be taken to Lord Naraku. Gold will be given for any demon given to him.

Shaking his head, the demon dropped the paper on the ground and headed home.

 _The next morning somewhere deep in the forest..._

A line of humans formed in front of a table. Sitting at the table was a woman in a kimono with ruby eyes holding a fan. Next to her stood a young girl dressed in all white holding a mirror with dark emotionless eyes peering through her white hair.

A fox demon looked around nervously, all around him demons were being locked into cages. He unconsciously hid his tail in his pants, to keep from being detected, although it didn't matter much now. A tug on the rope tied to his hands made him stumble towards the table. Looking at the human that dragged him here, he held back a growl.

A smirk appeared on the woman's lips as she pulled n the rope tied to the kitsune's hands. "I've got a fox kit here for you." The black haired woman would say. The red eyed woman looked up with interest in her eyes. "It's worth 30 gold, if you can prove it. Make him do an illusion." The black haired woman looked at her with a confused face. "And how do you expect me to do that?" She said. The albino turned to her and spoke quietly, "You're a miko Kikyo, threaten him." She said. Kikyo''s eyes widened at her words, before she smirked and turned towards the boy. Come on kid, you heard her, use your fox magic to prove what you, or else." Said boy shook his head and glared at the woman. The red eyed woman squinted at the boy, unknowingly falling for the illusion he had placed up before the two saw him. "You stupid wench, he's a human boy, arrest her!" She yelled to the guards behind her. As the guards grabbed the priestess she started to yell profanities which made the fox kit laugh, ruining his illusion. All eyes were on him as a tail popped out of nowhere and his ears grew to a point. A voice called out, "He IS a demon! Get him" Emerald eyes opened wide. "Uh oh." He said as he ran as fast as he could through the forest.

Looking behind him, he saw the guards were gaining on him. Turning back around, he bumped into the leg of another person. Looking up the kit noticed his red eyes and by looking at his aura he immediately knew he was a forbidden demon. Hearing voices the kit turns to see the red eyed woman followed by guards were coming upon them. The kit got up and ran behind the demon's legs.

The fire demon looked at the fox hiding between his legs then up at the group of humans that he suspected were chasing the kit. Glaring lightly at the red eyed woman he looked in her mind and read her thoughts. He found that she was a wind demon named Kagura.

Kagura looked at the forbidden demon in front of her, while short, she knew he was powerful. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "By order of Lord Naraku I am placing you both under arrest."

He simply looked at the woman and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" He replied.

Kagura turned to find that her guards were no longer behind her, and their weapons had been discarded, left on the ground. With a grimace on her face, Kagura turned to follow her guards.

The fire demon rolled his eyes and headed back to his house.

"You were amazing back there!" A small voice spoke up slightly startling him. He looked to his left and no one was there.

"I mean you scared away all those guys just by looking at them!" The voice sounded to his right. Turning towards it he started to speak, "Are you talking to...me?" His sentence faded off as he saw no one was behind him.

Turning to face the front, he stepped back, startled that the fox kit was suddenly in front of him.

"Of course I was talking to you! Who else would I be talking to?" The young boy said.

Continuing to walk towards his home, he tried to ignore the gabbing fox. After a few minutes, he got fed up and turned towards the kit, "Why are you following me?" He demanded.

The kit blinked at him and said simply, "I have nowhere else to go. Can I stay with you?"

Slightly amazed, he looked at the fox and spoke, "Do you know what I am?"

The fox looked up at him and suggested, "Uh, really tall?"

"I'm a forbidden child." The demon said.

"I know." The kit responded.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked.

The kit shook his head no. Blinking, the demon just looked at the kit for a few moments before the fox spoke up again, "My name's Shippo, what's yours?"

"Hn. Hiei."


	2. IMPORTANT MUST READ

**I'm posting this to all my stories, the ones in progress at least. I will be rewriting them and finishing them on a website called . I just can't use fanfiction anymore because it just doesn't work well for me. Not in my current predicament anyway. On quotev, I can update on my phone if need be, so i will be continuing this story there. My username is HowlingBoo on quotev, I currently have two stories up right now. A Carl Grimes x Reader series and a Pietro Maximoff x Reader oneshot. This story will be re-posted tonight, up to the current chapters. Since school is coming to an end, I will be able to post more frequently on quotev, please don't stop reading because I switched to a new site. I hope you all will try to follow me. I have other stores I want to try as well. have a good night everyone!**


	3. Guess Who's Back!

Hey guys, I know I said I won't update the stories on here anymore, but they added publishing options on the app. So I can update the stories when I have free time at school! I will try to finish these stories by summer, hopefully.


End file.
